Timeline alternativa
Per la timeline alternativa creata dall'incursione di Nero, vedi realtà alternativa. in una linea temporale alternativa]] e Bashir, ancora amici in un futuro alternativo]] Una timeline alternativa è un continuum spazio-tempo tangenziale, tipicamente originato dall'alterazione di uno o più eventi nel 'passato'. Le linee temporali alternative sono spesso il risultato di interferenze temporali involontarie. Esempi di linee temporali alternative Frattura temporale Nel 2344, l' rispose ad una chiamata di soccorso proveniente a un avamposto Klimgon su Narendra III, sotto attacco da parte delle forze Romulane. Nella "reale" timeline l' Enterprise salvò l'avamposto e contribuì a rafforzare le relazioni tra la Federazione e i Klingons. Tuttavia, durante la battaglia con i Romulani si aprì una frattura temporale e l' Enterprise, disorientata e danneggiata gravemente, viaggiò nel 2366, incontrando la sua controparte del futuro, la . Dato che l' Enterprise-C non si trovava nella posizione opportuna per salvare l'avamposto, questo venne distrutto e i Klingon dichiararono guerra alla Federazione. Per i successivi 22 anni, le due fazioni intrapresero una guerra amara che costò 40 miliardi di vite e lasciò la Federazione sull'orlo della sconfitta. In questa timeline, Tasha Yar era ancora viva ed era al servizio come ufficiale tattico a bordo della Enterprise-D nel 2366. Guinan iniziò a sentire il cambio della linea temporale come "non corretto" e avvisò il Capitano Picard della variazione, convincendolo infine a dirigere l' Enterprise-C indietro attraverso la fessura. Grazie a Guinan, Yar scoprì che nell'altra timeline era morta, riconoscendo che sarebbe potuta essere utile a bordo della Enterprise-C, piuttosto che constatare che non vi apparteneva. I Klingon attaccarono le due navi mentre l' Enterprise-C passava attraverso la spaccatura temporale e, nello stesso tempo, l' Enterprise-D la copriva. L' Enterprise-D venne distrutta dai Klingon, ma l' Enterprise-C riuscì ad arrivare oltre la fessura, ripristinando le linea temporale e cancellando la guerra dalla storia. ( ) Tuttavia, durante la battaglia con i Romulani, l' Enterprise-C venne costretta ad arrendersi e i prigionieri, inclusa Yar, furono trattenuti. Yar ebbe un figlio con un Romulano e in seguito fu giustiziata. La bambina, Sela diventò un Comandante dell'Impero Romulano e incontrò l' Enterprise-D diverse volte in seguito. ( ) :L'assenza di Worf fa presumere che in questa timeline egli stava combattendo con i Klingon altrove, o che non era sopravvissuto all'attacco romulano su Khitomer. Arma temporale Poco prima del 2174, Annorax, uno scienziato Krenim nel campo della meccanica temporale, costruì una nave temporale che provocava incursioni nella timeline. Egli utilizzò questa possibilità contro i nemici dell'Impero Krenim e li cancello dalla linea temporale. La prima specie che eliminò, permise all'Impero di ritrovare il suo splendore perduto. La seconda specie ad essere cancellata provocò la diffusione di una malattia già debellata nella timeline precedente, che decimò la popolazione dell'Impero. Il suo tentativo di correggere questo errore cancellò accidentalmente sua moglie dalla storia. Entrato in uno stato mentale ossessionato dal rimedio, guidò l'equipaggio della sua nave per duecento anni, cercando di preservare il potere dell'Impero e di riportare in vita sua moglie, ma i numerosi tentativi non produssero il risultato sperato. Le molteplici cancellazioni provocarono paradossi su paradossi nella linea temporale, eliminando decine di specie. Nel 2374, la tentò di attraversare lo spazio Krenim, ignara dei costanti cambiamenti alla timeline e una nave Krenim li intercettò, tentando di distruggerli, ma abbandonò per l'evidente inferiorità bellica. L'equipaggio quindi incontrò la specie Zahl, che reclamava il territorio Krenim, ottenendo un contatto pacifico. Annorax nel frattempo diresse la sua arma contro il pianeta natale Zahl ed eliminò la specie. L'ambasciatore Zahl e le due navi che lo accompagnavano scomparvero e l'equipaggio della Voyager non ricordava nulla del recente incontro con loro. La piccola nave Krenim incontrata in precedenza, era diventata improvvisamente molto più grande e potente. Nei mesi successivi, la Voyager venne ripetutamente attaccata da navi Krenim. Impotente nella difesa contro i loro siluri cronitonici, la Voyager subì gravi danneggiamenti a molte perdite fra l'equipaggio. Infine Sette di Nove scoprì un siluro rimasto intatto e bloccato nella corazza della Voyager. Dopo una scansione del siluro, Sette sviluppò una difesa contro le armi temporali, ma nel processo disattese dai suoi ordini e Tuvok diventò cieco. Questo portò alla creazione di uno scudo temporale. La Voyager finalmente aveva una difesa contro le navi Krenim e continuò il suo viaggio attraverso il loro territorio. Nelle vicinanze, Annorax eliminò ancora un'altra specie, ma la schermatura della Voyager funzionò, proteggendola dalle variazioni temporali e sconvolse i calcoli di Annorax, riducendo l'Impero ad una piccola regione dello spazio. Annorax quindi intercettò la Voyager, rapì Tom Paris e Chakotay e tentò di cancellare la nave, che però gli sfuggì, ma subì ancora gravi danni, costringendo il Capitano Kathryn Janeway ad ordinare all'equipaggio di abbandonare la nave. Gli ufficiali rimasti continuarono a condurre la Voyager e nascosero la nave in una nebulosa per provvedere alle necessarie riparazioni. Nel frattempo, Chakotay e Paris, ancora in ostaggio come "oggetti" del tempo perduto a bordo della nave temporale. Annorax iniziò a influenzare Chakotay, mentre Paris desiderava ancora fuggire. Finalmente, riuscirono a comunicare con la Voyager e a sviluppare un piano di fuga. La Voyager si alleò con due specie aliene e guidò una piccola flotta per intercettare la nave di Annorax. Chakotay e Paris agirono per abbassare gli scudi, rendendo la nave vulnerabile alle armi convenzionali. Dopo che la flotta venne decimata, e la Voyager pressoché distrutta, Janeway diresse la sua nave in rotta di collisione contro l'attaccante. Una volta distrutta la nave di Annorax, l'intera linea temporale venne ripristinata e i paradossi cessarono. Nella timeline "reale", la Voyager si avvicinò allo spazio Krenim, ma fu avvertita di aggirarlo evitandolo, a causa di pericolose contese territoriali. Quindi alterarono la rotta e non incontrarono più i Krenim. Annorax infine si ritrova nella sua colonia insieme a sua moglie, ignaro del caos temporale che ha provocato, anche se non è mai avvenuto nella realtà risultante. ( ) Inversione subspaziale Nel 2372, il tunnel spaziale Bajoriano fu in procinto di collassare in un'inversione subspaziale. A bordo della , il capitano Benjamin Sisko e suo figlio Jake Sisko tentarono di osservare questo fenomeno inconsueto. Quando il tunnel inizio a invertirsi, provocò un problema in sala macchine e Ben vi si recò per controllare. Jake lo seguì, anche se gli fu detto di rimanere indietro al sicuro. Il nucleo a curvatura improvvisamente entrò in una fase critica e Benjamin tentò di fermarlo, ma il nucleo rilasciò una scarica e lasciò Ben e Jake storditi. Ben scomparve, e venne creduto morto. Giorni dopo, Jake vide improvvisamente suo padre in un lampo di luce. Anche una consultazione con Jadzia Dax non rilevò nessuna anomalia minacciosa. Jake si convinse di aver sognato ad occhi aperti e lasciò perdere l'evento. Con la morte di Benjamin, i Bajoriani sentirono che i Profeti li avevano abbandonati, e suggellarono un patto difensivo con i Cardassiani. Questo patto adirò i Klingon, che senza perdere tempo dichiararono guerra. La popolazione civile lasciò Deep Space 9, ma Jake rimase indietro. Nog lasciò la stazione e si arruolò nella Flotta Stellare. Mesi dopo, ritrovò suo padre nell'atrio della stazione, lo portò in infermeria e si scoprì che Ben era rimasto intrappolato nell'inversione temporale, comparendo improvvisamente nello spazio normale e ricadendo di nuovo nel subspazio, ignaro dello scorrere del tempo. Prima che potessero aiutarlo, Benjamin tornò indietro nel subspazio. La situazione con i Klingon diventò più rischiosa e la Flotta Stellare gli consegnò DS9. Jake partì verso la Louisiana, dove sposò una donna Bajoriana chiamata Korena e diventò uno scrittore. Anni dopo, i Klingon ricominciarono ad ammettere navi della Federazione nel passaggio attraverso il tunnel spaziale. Una notte, Ben comparve ancora ed apprese i cambiamenti che erano capitati, scomparendo subito dopo aver detto a Jake quanto fosse orgoglioso di lui. Jake divenne ossessionato dal tentativo di riportare indietro suo padre, al punto che Korena lo abbandonò. Passarono cinquanta anni da quando Ben scomparve ed il tunnel spaziale era nuovamente all'inizio di un'altra inversione. Nog era diventato un capitano e riesumò la Defiant dalla naftalina. Insieme all'equipaggio, Jake entrò nel tunnel, che nel momento dell'inversione lo scaraventò nel subspazio dove incontrò di nuovo suo padre. Ben era terrificato quando seppe che Jake aveva perduto sua moglie nel tentativo di riportarlo indietro e cercò di spronarlo a tornare alla sua vita. Jake ritornò nello spazio normale senza suo padre. Anni dopo, una donna di nome Melanie visitò Jake e gli disse di essere appassionata alle sue opere. Jake allora le narrò la storia di suo padre. Il giorno dopo, Ben ritornò ancora una volta, e si sentì compiaciuto di vedere che Jake aveva ripreso a scrivere di nuovo. Jake spiegò di aver scoperto che egli stesso era ciò che determinava il ritorno di Ben dal subspazio. Se Jake morisse mentre Ben era nel subspazio, allora sarebbe perduto per sempre. Ma Jake scoprì anche se fosse morto quando Ben si trovava nello spazio normale, sarebbe ritornato nell'istante dell'inversione. Pertanto Jake si avvelenò e morì mentre suo padre si trovava nello spazio normale. Ben testimoniò il suicidio del figlio, e improvvisamente ritrovò se stesso di nuovo indietro sulla Defiant, e balzò addosso a Jake, spostandolo dal percorso della scarica di energia, prevenendo la sua scomparsa nel subspazio. ( ) Episodi Linee temporali alternative sono presenti nei seguenti episodi: * ** * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** *[[Film di Star Trek|Film di Star Trek]] ** ** ** ** Argomenti correlati * Lista di episodi con viaggi nel tempo * Anomalia temporale * Meccanica temporale * Tempo Collegamenti esterni * Alternity - a Yahoo! group for the discussion of Star Trek alternate history Categoria:Timeline ca:Línia temporal alternativa de:Alternative Zeitlinie en:Alternate timeline fr:Chronologie alternative ja:別の時間軸 nl:Alternatieve tijdlijn pt:Linha do tempo alternativa